Ma merveilleuse famille
by LopezForever
Summary: Assise à son bureau, Quinn se remémore les grandes lignes de ces vingt dernières années qui font qu'elle est parfaitement heureuse aujourd'hui et qu'elle ne regrette aucun de ses choix passé. Premier OS, très court du point de vue de Quinn, pas d'action, pas de dialogue juste les pensées et souvenirs de Quinn.


**Buenos días cher lecteurs ! Ou bonsoir !**

**Il y a quelques temps je me suis mise à lire plein de fictions en Français pour m'aider à m'améliorer, et j'ai décider d'écrire ma propre fiction mais n'ayant pas le courage de m'embarquer dans une longue fic, je vous poste un OS ;)**

**Donc voici mon tout premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et je tiens à préciser que pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris, le français n'est pas langue maternelle donc il y aura peut-être des mots un peu maladroit et des fautes d'orthographe ( ça je suis sûre qu'il y en a :) ).**

**Pour ce qui est des noms de famille, je ne sais pas trop comment ça se passe pour les mariages gay, par exemple qui prend le nom de qui, où alors si ils/elles gardent le leur en mettant celui de leur époux/épouse en deuxième ou en premier ( je n'en suis pas encore là avec ma copine xD )... Donc pour trancher une bonne fois pour toute je me suis demander si l'une des deux avaient une raison particulière qui fait qu'elle voudrait prendre le nom de sa conjointe et si oui, laquelle ? Et j'ai donc choisie que ce serait Quinn par rapport à son père mais elle gardera quand même le sien en deuxième.**

**Bref, voilà pour la petite explication, je vous laisse découvrir par vous même, il est très court mais encore une fois : J'espère que ça vous plaira ! :)**

_Ma merveilleuse famille._

Quinn était épuisée, elle était parti au travail très tôt ce matin et il lui restait encore quelques dossiers à remplir alors qu'il faisait déjà presque nuit.

Elle se massa les tempes puis commença à se lever pour partir quand elle s'aperçut qu'il lui rester encore un dossier, elle soupira et le pris mais n'étant pas trop d'humeur à faire encore ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu de paperasse elle se mis à penser à ce que sa vie était devenu ces dernières années.

Après être sorti diplômé et major de sa promotion à YALE, elle était parti à New York pour trouver du travail et se rapprocher de sa meilleure amie par la même occasion.

Elle avait rapidement obtenu un bon job dans un cabinet d'avocat, ce n'était pas le plus connu mais il faut bien commencer quelque part non ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle se faisait un nom parmi tous ces requins, sa relation avec sa meilleure amie évolua, de meilleures amies elles passèrent à « amies avec avantages » et elles finirent par ce mettre officiellement en couple.

Quelques années plus tard Quinn était connue dans tout le pays.

Un jour sa petite-amie la demanda en mariage, d'après l'agence matrimoniale à laquelle elles avaient fait appel ce fut le plus beau mariage jamais organiser.

Quinn monter toujours plus haut dans l'échelle sociale quand elles décidèrent d'avoir un enfant.

Quelques temps plus tard sa femme donna naissance à des jumeaux, deux magnifique petit garçons aux cheveux de jais, aux yeux brun presque noir, à la peau hâler, un petit nez qu'il tenait de leur mère biologique et une bouche plus fine que celle de cette dernière.

Le premier fut nommé Valentino William, en honneur à leur ancien professeur qui s'était petit à petit transformer en père de substitution pour chacun des élèves du Glee Club, et le second fut nommé Tomàs Finn en l'honneur cette fois-ci d'un premier amour pour l'une et d'un grand-frère pour l'autre, parti rejoindre les anges beaucoup trop tôt.

Le temps à passer et Quinn était maintenant mondialement connue, principalement pour la peur qu'elle inspirait chez ses adversaires quand ils se rendait compte à qu'elle point elle s'acharner pour gagner, les autres avocats lui avaient trouver un surnom qui lui faisait revivre de bons comme de mauvais souvenirs, ainsi quand le nom de Quinn Fabray résonner dans une salle il était aussitôt associé à celui de «_Ice __Queen_ ».

La carrière de Quinn étant maintenant à son apogée, elles décidèrent d'avoir un autre enfant.

Quelques mois plus tard elles accueillirent un troisième petit garçon, qu'elles appelèrent Morgan Noah, en honneur à son meilleur ami ainsi que celui de sa femme autant vous dire que ce dernier avait pleuré presque toutes les larmes de son corps quand elles lui avait annoncer quand plus de porter son prénom ce serais aussi son filleul.

Morgan avait les cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches blondes par-ci par-là, des yeux vert à vous coupé le souffle, un petit nez droit et la bouche de sa mère.

Elles étaient fière de leur enfants.

Quand « Val » et « Tommy » avaient un match de Football, toutes la famille se déplaçais et était souvent accompagner de leur amis qui venait eux aussi avec leur enfants.

Quand Valentino et Tomàs eurent dix ans et Morgan sept ans, elles voulurent un dernier enfant.

Sa femme étant devenue une mannequin très demander il fut décider que la blonde porterais leur dernier petit ange.

Quelques mois plus tard Quinn donna naissance à une petite Sofia Lucy qui s'avéra être son portrait craché, un teint pale contrastant avec le petit duvet blond foncé sur sa tête qui devint plus clair avec le temps, des yeux vert, un petit nez et une petite bouche aux fine lèvres.

Quinn sourit en pensant à sa fille, aujourd'hui elle avait déjà deux ans et c'était une vrai pile électrique !

Sa femme est ses enfants étaient sa seule raison de vivre désormais.

Il y quelque jours elles s'étaient toutes les deux misent d'accord pour accueillir un nouveau membre à leur petite tribus, ainsi, « Djeko », un petit Labrador noir fut intégré dans la maison où il apportait encore plus de joie de vivre, à ce moment là elles avaient toutes les deux eu la sensation que leur famille était enfin complète.

Quinn baissa les yeux sur le dossier poser sur son bureau et se dit que ça pouvait bien attendre le lendemain.

Elle sortie aussi vite qu'elle le put de son cabinet, en montant dans sa voiture elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait hâte d'embrasser ses merveilleux enfants et de se coucher dans les bras de sa magnifique femme.

Durant tout le trajet son sourire ne faiblit pas et il s'agrandit encore plus – si c'était possible – quand elle passa à côté de sa boîte aux lettres.

Dessus, en grosses lettres noires sur fond blanc était écrit :

_**FAMILLE LOPEZ – FABRAY**_

Oh oui, elle avait hâte de retrouver sa merveilleuse famille.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ( et oui encore ;) ) et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir :D**


End file.
